Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a lighting device for motor vehicles, and in particular, a device for lighting the road.
Discussion of Related Art
Automotive vehicle headlights are equipped with one or more optical modules arranged within a housing closed by an outer lens so as to obtain one or more light beams output from the headlight. Generally, an optical module within the housing includes a light source which emits light rays, and an optical system including, for example, one or more inner lenses for shaping or directing the light rays.
It is becoming increasingly commonplace to use semiconductor light sources such as lasers and light-emitting diodes (LED) in automotive lighting. Such semiconductor light sources typically operate at high power and generate heat. Thus, the semiconductor light source (or a printed circuit board on which the light source resides) is typically mounted directly on a heat sink to dissipate heat during operation. Further, optical components such as an inner lens are mounted in relation to the heat sink. As semiconductor light sources are relatively small compared to optical elements of the system, precise alignment of the light source relative to optical elements is desirable to improve optical efficiency of the system.
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as conventional art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as conventional art against the present disclosure.